1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to architecture for an integrated medical computer system and more specifically to a system utilizing one or more processors having separate modules for predetermined functions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated medical computer system which includes separate modules for communication, switching and administration, as well as the addition of a plurality of medical data banks having medical information stored therein.
2. Background of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,839 describes a method of monitoring a patient's medicine compliance. It involves weighing a container of medicine to determine a starting weight on a scale which is connected to a computer with a display unit and storing the starting weight in the computer followed by reweighing the container of medicine after a pre-described dosage is consumed to determine a second weight. The computer then determines the difference between the starting and said second weight to store a dosage unit weight. The computer is programmed to calculate compliance required weights of the container for each dosage administration for the prescription period of the medicine. The container of medicine is reweighed from time to time on the scale to compare actual weight with compliance required weight to determine compliance and the computer visually displays the compliance results on the display unit to permit compliance monitoring. Optionally, other patient characteristics are also monitored and feedback is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,172 is also directed to patient compliance and a status monitoring system. It involves utilizing an automatic compliance monitoring device which stores compliance information and which may be connected to a computer with a display unit. The compliance monitoring device or the computer is programmed to calculate compliance requirements of the container, e.g., by number of cap openings, by dispensing count or by weight information obtained by the automatic compliance monitoring device, for each dosage administration for the prescription period. The automatic compliance monitoring device is periodically, occasionally, or randomly connected to the computer to compare actual usage with compliance required to determine compliance monitoring on a monitor at a remote location. Optionally, other patient characteristics are also monitored and feedback is provided.
While both of the above prior art patents utilize computer systems to provide patient monitoring information to a professional via a computer with feedback capabilities, they are limited by conventional computer architecture and do not teach or suggest the physical modules, integrated medical system processes, architecture and capabilities of the present inventive system.
In conventional processing of data, the central processing unit plays the dominant role in executing the binary instructions in a pre-defined programmed sequence. Data availability and access is made feasible by the linking and loading functions. The processes involved in installing executable binary codes into the computer in usable form, are compiling, assembling and linking as well as the actual loading of the program and of the data into the core storage area of the computer. One process generally (and conveniently) forgotten by the computer scientists is the higher level language programming of a problem that is to be solved. Assuming no errors in these processes, the machine sequentially executes these instructions and brings the program to a normal termination and provides the user with the results that were being sought by the user without attention to the language of the program loaded into the computer.
In telecommunication networks with electronic switching, the switching system or systems plays the dominant role in executing the various steps that are necessary for call processing. The sequence of the steps necessary for the completion of call processing is much more varied than the sequence of instructions for data processing. The switching systems may be distributed and the cooperative role of the various switching systems may become essential. This aspect is not unlike the controlled distribution of the processing in multi-processor/multi-computer systems. Fortunately, with the evolution of the common channel interoffice signaling system and the standardization of its protocol, distributed call processing is not a problem in most modem communication networks. It is interesting to note that the level of programming in the switching systems is at higher level than the programming level of the third generation programming languages. This jump leaves the programmers of the switching systems with the more mundane functions of generating the executable code for the normal three modules (communication, switching, and administrative) of the switching system.
In modem intelligent networks, the service provisioning of the special services becomes the cooperative role of at least five well known interdependent computerized systems. These interdependent computerized systems are the service switching points, the service transfer points, the service control points, the service creation environment and intelligent peripherals.
Some of these known systems described above are modified and/or supplemented in the present invention to create a unique integrated medical computer system environment having significant advantages over the prior art systems.